Could've Been a Hufflepuff
by MeAmJeni
Summary: I got the inspiration for this from a dream I had... It's a bit like what would've happened if Mr. Evans Lily's father had married a witch and had three daughters. So is this AU then? Anyway, story of the middle sister. I suck at summaries, okay?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fic. Like I said, it came from a dream I had and...you just can judge for yourself.**

I sat down on the Gryffindor House table. It was my last meal before I'd go home for Christmas. I began eating, my mind occupied with what I had only recently found out. I didn't like it.

Someone vaulted lightly over the bench and landed next to me. I glanced up to see James Potter, who was currently my sister's boyfriend.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I responded. "Did she tell you yet?"

It wasn't necessary for me to say her name. We both knew who I was talking about, since I seldom said 'she' to him without meaning my sister.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Nothing." I looked down. _I do not want to get mixed up in this._

"Rosie?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm sure she will. Only please…don't tell her I mentioned it, okay? She'd be mad."

"Yeah, okay," he said agreeably. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. She invited me over, you know."

"Oh, yeah." I looked down at my food again and resumed eating.

"So… See ya." He left before I could respond.

The next day on the Hogwarts Express, I sat with my younger sister, Jasmine, and our friends, Stacie and Trisha.

Jasmine is a year younger than me, just like I'm a year younger than Lillian. Our parents were sort of on about naming us after flowers, but longer-Lillian was supposed to be shortened to Lily, but if she isn't called Lillian she's called Lilia or just Lil. My name is Rosalie, which was supposed to be shortened to Rose. That worked out a little better, I am sometimes called Rose, but usually it's Rosie. Jasmine is a flower name; I guess they thought it was long enough. I call her Jaz sometimes, and once in a while Trish and Stace do too, but usually she's just Jasmine. Lilia is eleven months older than me, putting her in her Sixth Year, and I'm ten months older than Jasmine. I am in my Fifth Year and Jasmine is in her Fourth. Lil has dirty blonde hair that reaches to the middle of her back and blue eyes. I have not quite as long dark hair with reddish highlights in the sun and dark eyes. Jasmine's just-past-shoulder-length hair is so dark it looks black, and her eyes are blue, though darker than Lilia's. Jasmine is almost as tall as me, though Lilia still has a couple inches on us, and Jaz is probably the most slender, though none of us are fat.

Stacie is in my year and Trish is in Jasmine's, but just. They've always been Jasmine's friends though, until lately, when I got tired of Lilia's selfishness (that's what it is, if she is my sister. And this last time she went too far).

But, that time, going home for Christmas on the Hogwarts Express, was the first time I'd sat with Jasmine, Stace, and Trish, and I was feeling a little awkward. But they were all nice to me-nicer than I deserved, considering whose group I had been spending all my time with until the day before the day before that.

We were playing Exploding Snap and talking about what we were going to do over the holidays.

"You two are coming over tomorrow, aren't you?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure," Stace agreed.

All of us live fairly close together. There are several more wizarding families in that area too, including the Potters.

"You know, it seems odd to be sitting with you," I observed. "I like it."

"You miss sitting with Lilia and her girls?" Trish asked.

I shrugged. "Not really. Too much drama."

"C'mon, Rosie, she's our sister."

Jasmine doesn't believe that Lilia is as bad as people say. She's far more loyal than me. And smarter. In fact, she is basically just a far better person than I am. But I can't envy her, because she's also far more lovable.

The compartment door slid open and Lindsay, one of the girls in my year and therefore in my dorm, came in.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi Linda," I responded as Jasmine slid over closer to Stace so Linda could sit.

She sat, brushing her dark hair out of her face. "I'm mad," she said.

"Shall we send you to St. Mungo's?" asked Trish. "Or aren't you that mad?"

"Not quite." Linda smiled a little. "But, guess what I just saw?"

"My sister snogging someone who isn't James Potter?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Not quite."

"James Potter snogging someone who isn't her sister?" Trish tried.

Linda laughed. "I can't imagine that. James is anything but a cheater."

"Everything but, too," I mumbled.

"So what did you see then?" Jasmine asked.

"Just the Marauders aren't sitting together."

"And that makes you think you're mad?" Trish raised her eyebrows at Linda.

"No. I was changing the subject when I said 'guess what I saw'."

"Is James sitting with my sister?" I asked. I almost always call Lilia 'my sister'. I'm not sure why. I do it without thinking.

"I don't know. I didn't see either of them. But Sirius, Remus, and Peter are sitting together alone." Linda shrugged.

"Where's Rae?" Stace asked curiously.

Linda's shoulders went up and down. "Dunno. Think she's with Jo."

Raelle and Joanie are the other two Gryffindor girls in our year.

"Mm," Stace responded absently.

"I'll see you all later," Linda said suddenly, and left.

We were quiet for a while, and then we began playing Exploding Snap again.

As I climbed off the Hogwarts Express right behind Stace, I looked around for my parents. I saw them standing together, my dad, as always, talking happily with someone or the other. My dad is a Muggle, but my mother's a witch. Dad loves the magical world, thinks it's brilliant.

Jasmine and I made our way over to them. We received our hugs, and then Lilia came bouncing over.

"Hey, Mum, Dad," she greeted them briefly. "James and his friends are coming over tomorrow, is that all right?"

Of course, Mum smiled and said "Of course it is, darling. Where are they?"

"Oh-around." She waved an airy hand. "Let's go home."

So we did.

**And that's the first chapter I guess. Begging for reviews! Love it or hate it-especially if you hate it-tell me why!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I was sprawled in Jasmine's room when the doorbell rang. I scowled darkly and Jasmine, Trish, and Stace all laughed.

"I'm not going to answer that," I said flatly.

"Your mum isn't home, is she?" Trish asked.

"No. Let Lilia answer it. It's _her_ boyfriend." I scowled even harder.

"ROSIE! ANSWER THAT DOOR!" Lilia has exceptionally healthy lungs.

"I DIDN'T HEAR IT ASK ANYTHING!" I yelled back.

Still scowling, I pulled myself off the bed and, going to the door, opened it. James's finger was poised to ring the doorbell again. He dropped his hand when he saw me, and grinned of course.

"Hey Rosie. Thought no one was home."

"Dad's at work and Mum's shopping," I replied. "And of course, _she_ can't be bothered to answer the door."

"Well, maybe she didn't hear it." Just for the record, James isn't normally thick.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled in response. "_Maybe_…it will snow in July next year."

The Marauders all laughed and followed me into the house. I stopped by Jasmine's door.

"She's in the living room," I told him before going into Jasmine's room.

Stace raised her eyebrows at me. "How bad was it?"

"Horrible." I collapsed on the bed. "Honestly, though, he's so bloody _cheerful_. And he's brought every one of the blessed Marauders-"

"They're _blessed_?" Trish dissolved into giggles, which caused the rest of us to laugh, though I really didn't want to.

"Well, whatever. Anyway, they're all here. And since she has the sensitivity of a…a _cow_, she's liable to ditch him right in front of them all."

"You're really upset about that," Stace observed, frowning at me.

"Keen of you," I grumbled.

"It's a pity she told you," Jasmine said.

"No kidding," I mumbled.

We heard the front door slam.

"They're gone already?" Trish looked surprised.

"No idea. Possibly," I said.

"If she told them already, I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, who wants to hang around after that?" Stace pulled herself upright.

"When does James Potter ever do what he's supposed to?" I replied.

"Oh, never. What would be the point?" Jasmine asked, and we all laughed.

"Check if they're gone." Stace pointed at me.

"Gah," I responded.

I hoisted myself off the bed and went over to the door. Opening the door, I was surprised to see Remus and Peter coming towards me, obviously leaving. Remus smiled at me, which I returned in spite of my grumpiness. Standing on my tiptoes and stretching as far as I could to see over their heads, I tried to see what my sister was doing and whether or not James was still with her. Remus and Peter passed, and I saw Sirius behind them.

He looked me up and down and then grinned widely at me. I watched him as he turned the corner to go down the stairs and out the door. He glanced back at me as he left, his grin lighting up his face again. Merlin, he was gorgeous.

I turned and went back into Jasmine's room. "Merlin," I grumbled, collapsing on the bed again.

"What?" Trish asked.

"They were leaving. And Sirius just eyeballed me. Why, I don't know."

Jasmine laughed. "Look in the mirror, lovely."

I rolled my eyes and went over to stand in front of her full length mirror. My hair was open, and I was wearing old jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. Dull, dull.

"What?" I asked, lying back down onto the bed.

"Lovely, you're wearing a tight t-shirt," Stace said lovingly.

"Now what's he thinking." I scowled. "It's not _my _fault I suddenly grew a mile."

"Oh, cheer up," Stace said happily.

"Shut up, _Stacie_," I said darkly.

She laughed. "So, anyway, how about parties?"

"What about them?" I said. "We all know exactly which parties we're going to."

"Mary MacDonald's party on Christmas Eve and _the _party on New Year's Eve, if we're invited," Trisha said unnecessarily.

"You know," I reflected out loud, "James Potter's parents are the only parents I know who are thick enough that they leave for the whole bloody night, knowing full and well that their bloody son is a bloody Marauder, and he and his bloody friends are having a bloody party."

"Too many bloodies," Jasmine said. "Something wrong, Rosie?"

"Yes, damn it!" I shouted.

"Rose, you really need to cut back on the swearing," Trish said, propping her chin on her hands. "I don't think it's too attractive."

"Oh, shut up. Since when do I care?" I retorted.

"What are you gonna wear Christmas Eve?" Stace asked, changing the subject.

"Dunno," I replied dully.

"Trish…" Stace said slowly. "I sense a need here."

Trish sat up, her face lighting. "Yes!"

I sighed. "Are you talking about me?"

"Yes!" Stacie answered, turning to me. "Please let us, Rosie. It would be so much fun for us."

"Please…" I mumbled.

"Sure, Rosie," Jasmine coaxed. "Don't you see? It could be really fun."

"What about you?" I replied.

She shrugged. "I'm going to wear a red dress," she replied thoughtfully. "We can go shopping soon. You have to wear silver," she added, nodding towards me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because…" she responded vaguely. "What are you two gonna wear?" she asked Trish and Stace.

"Oh, we'll find something." Stace shrugged. "When are we going?"

"Shopping you mean? Well, let's see…" Jasmine replied, and they began chattering on about that.

I sat still on the bed, thinking about the Marauders. James-what was he going to do now? I felt sorry for him-knowing James, I knew that he had _really_ liked Lilia. _He_ would have said that he loved her, but I didn't want to consider that. What she had felt for him, was, I was sure, not half as strong. He was the popular, the handsome, the big Quidditch hero, and being his girlfriend made _her _even more popular than usual, something Lil would always enjoy.

"Earth to Rosie," Stace singsonged.

"What?" I asked.

"We've decided when to go shopping."

**So here's another one... Am I doing too short chapters? Somebody tell me! And blessings on your head for reading, double blessings if you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, I realize I haven't done a disclaimer so... DISCLAIM DISCLAIM! Nothing HP is mine!**

I was exhausted. You might think sitting in front of a mirror and allowing three girls to try to make you pretty wouldn't be exhausting. You're wrong. It is.

"Please," I grumbled as they violently disagreed about my hair. "Come _on_. We won't get there until midnight at this rate."

"Plenty of time," Jasmine assured me serenely. She, of course, was completely ready. She had changed her mind from red to a dark green, and looked positively stunning in it. It was long, with huge ruffled skirts and a flattering silky bodice with a v-neck, which showed off her cleavage quite well, something Stace commented about to our amusement. It was sleeveless, and the straps were ruffled too. Around her neck was a sheer black choker with one large round black bead in the centre and she wore diamond studs in her ears. But for a few slightly curly strands, her dark hair was up in a pile on top of her head, accented with a small white ribbon. She had a soft white wrap, which she wasn't going to wear anywhere indoors. She smiled at my impatient look.

"Okay," Stace was saying to Trish. "But are you sure? I still think her hair should be down."

"Positive," Trish replied. "Look at Jasmine. Her hair's up."

"They're two different people," Stace replied, but she was already helping Trish put my hair up.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My dress was, as they had decided, silvery white, with glitter in the fabric. It was long and sophisticated, wrapping around my body from my right shoulder to the floor. My left shoulder was bare. There was an icicle fringe hanging in a spiral around me down to just above the floor. They made a soft tinkling sound when I moved. Stace put a little silvery white bow in my hair and I wore dangly prism earrings.

Stace and Trish were dressed in identical very dark purple dresses. They had chosen this to offset my dress, a gesture I wasn't sure whether I should hate or appreciate. Their dresses were quite pretty and a little old fashioned. They were long, with elbow-length dark-purple-overlaid-with-black-lace sleeves, slightly bell-shaped skirts with a swooping black lace overlay, and black velvet sashes. Dangly black earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and tiny black bows in their hair completed their outfits. They were beautiful, and looked kind of like they had stepped out of an old movie.

We entered Mary MacDonald's ballroom, looking around almost nervously. Mary is in Lilia's year, and she knows more people. Her Christmas parties are always huge. Her mother is there, but she spends most of her time in the kitchen, playing with the refreshments-which are always delicious. Mary's dad died when she was just a baby. I'm not sure how long Mary's been having these parties, but she got it from her mother, who has a party of her own on New Year's Eve, for grownups. Their house has a huge ballroom in the basement, with a small kitchen specifically for refreshments off it. I could see Mrs. MacDonald, looking almost as stunning as Mary was, wherever she happened to be, in a dark red dress with lots of lace. Mary would be wearing red too, then. The two of them always have dresses made of the same colour, though a different pattern, for the Christmas Eve Party.

Jasmine, seeing someone, left us. I could hear Stace and Trish behind me.

"Come on," Stace said, and the three of us found a garden bench and sat, Trish and Stace on either side of me. Do not ask me why, but garden benches are the main seats in the ballroom, other than the cluster of tables near the kitchen.

"There's Lilia," Stace murmured in my ear.

I followed her gaze to see my sister, laughing in the arms of a Ravenclaw boy. She was looking stunning in a short red number. I felt angry. How dare she look like that and act like that both? It wasn't fair.

We sat there for a while, watching the people dancing. Trish and Stace danced some, and sometimes Jasmine would come over, but Jaz is so popular she had a hard time finding dances for all her partners. I wasn't asked. I decided silver is an intimidating colour. Both of my sisters are more popular than I am, but I'm not _that_ unpopular. Usually someone would have asked me to dance. But I didn't mind too much, it was kind of fun to sit and watch.

"Hey."

I turned my head so fast that it hurt my neck. I looked up straight in Sirius Black's laughing brown eyes.

"Oh. Hi," I said.

"You want to dance?" he asked.

I hesitated for a heartbeat. "Sure."

He took my hand and pulled me to my feet and onto the dance floor. Dancing with Sirius was fun. It was the first time I had done it. Sirius is quite popular.

He grinned down at me as he twirled me around, his hands on my waist.

"Having fun?" he asked briefly.

I smiled. "Sure, I guess. You are."

"Definitely."

"I haven't seen James tonight," I said, watching his eyes.

He nodded. "He doesn't get over things quite as fast as your sister."

"She's a cow," I said matter of factually. "Sirius…James doesn't-he isn't mad at me, is he?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at me. "No. Should he be?"

"No! I just thought-she _is_ my sister. And, I don't know, sometimes things get so mixed up with breakups." I shrugged. "I just don't want him mad at me."

"I don't know that he's mad at anyone. Just…"

"Hurt," I supplied.

"I guess." He shrugged.

We danced in silence for several moments. I could hear my dress tinkling. His fingers moved against my waist and tingles ran up my spine. I looked up to see him watching me.

"What?" I asked.

He shrugged and grinned. "You look like an ice princess."

I smiled. "Is that a compliment?"

"Yeah… You're very pretty."

I laughed a little. "Thank you. But it's really Trish, Stace, and Jasmine who did it. And when I stand beside Jaz, it's like… Like the light's been dimmed. Jasmine's gorgeous."

We both looked across the room to where Jasmine was sitting at one of the tables with Thomas Green. They both laughed and the diamonds in her ears flashed.

"She's-she's quite good-looking." Sirius sounded almost surprised.

I hit his arm lightly. "You don't need to sound so shocked."

He laughed. "Yeah, whatever. But, anyway, she's pretty, but you look like an ice princess."

Again there was silence but for the tinkling of my dress. The dance was almost over. Sirius twirled me around in the closing flourish.

"I might come back for another dance," he said as we went back towards where I had been sitting. "Save one for me, will you?"

I laughed. "Not necessary. Ice princesses are intimidating."

"They'll get over it," he replied as we reached the bench and I sat. "And, anyway, James was going to dance with you I think. Maybe Remus might. I can make Peter, too, if you like." His eyes laughed down at me.

"Right," I said, laughing. "But you don't have to find partners for me. I'm fine."

"Right," he said agreeably. "Oh, right, I told Mary I'd dance this one with her. See you." And he left.

I checked the time and knew that there would be two more normal dances and then three slow ones. And then the party would be over.

"Hey, Rosie." James dropped down next to me.

I smiled at him. "Hi James."

"You want to dance?" he asked as the music started again.

"Sure, all right," I agreed.

We stood up and moved out onto the dance floor. Like with Sirius, we were silent at first. I wondered what he was thinking. Looking up, I saw he was watching my sister, who just happened to be snogging that boy from Ravenclaw. I tried to remember what his name was, and came up with Bertie, which I knew wasn't quite right. I dropped it.

"How can she do that?" James asked suddenly.

Even if I hadn't seen him looking at her, I would have known who he meant.

"She's-she's a cow, James. I'm sorry, but she is, you know."

He looked down at me, frowning. "No…" he said slowly.

I sighed. "Whatever you like, then."

He just frowned, looking back at my sister.

"You know, James," I said gently, "with Lilia, it's best to not be too easy. She likes boys she can't just _have_. I guess she's sort of into the chase."

_No, no,_ I told myself. _I thought you didn't want them to be together. Why are you trying to help him get her back?_

He looked at me thoughtfully. "You think?"

"I _know_," I said quietly.

We danced a little longer.

"Okay," he said finally. Then suddenly he grinned down at me, and I could see the charming Quidditch hero most of the school worshipped. "You have an owl?"

I raised my eyebrows. "That's an odd question, but yes, I do."

"Okay," he said, still grinning.

We didn't say much for the rest of the dance. When it was over he took me over to the tables and brought out some food for me. I ate and watched the dancers all through the next dance. Then the first slow dance began. I looked over at James, who was watching Sirius dancing with Joanie.

"You can go dance you know," I said.

"You want to?" He looked at me.

I shook my head. "Not really. But you can."

He laughed. "Come on," he said, and took me back over to the bench, on which Trish was sitting, watching the dancers.

I sat, and James took off to somewhere.

"Having fun?" Trish asked.

"Sure," I said. "I didn't dance much though. I think you've made me look too intimidating. Ice princess, Sirius calls me."

"Who did you dance with?" she asked.

"Sirius and James," I replied promptly.

"Oh…" she replied absently.

"I suppose you've noticed that my sister has found a new snogging partner?" I inquired.

She nodded. "Bertram Aubrey."

"So that's his name. I couldn't think anything but Bertie."

We both laughed.

"He isn't too brilliant," she observed. "If he makes James mad… Well, I'd just hate to be in his shoes."

"No kidding," I agreed.

We sat in companionable silence for the rest of that song, and then Trish went to dance the next one. I sat still, my head tipped back, listening to the music. The song was almost over when someone sat next to me on the bench. I looked over to see Remus watching me.

"Hi," I said.

He grinned. "Hey," he responded. "You want to dance the last dance with me?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay."

Silence reigned. I considered saying something, but didn't really feel the need.

"All right," he said when the song was over.

He stood up and held out his hand. I took it, and we moved out onto the dance floor. We stood for a moment, waiting for the music, and then began dancing.

Slow dancing is different than just dancing. It's more…intimate, maybe. And maybe that's why I wasn't surprised when Remus pressed his lips against my hair. I only moved closer and reflected that Remus is about the nicest boy I knew and wondered why I hadn't ever noticed before. He's sweet.

"Rosie?" he said suddenly.

"Mm?" I replied.

He didn't answer, just held me closer and went on dancing. When the song was over we just stood there for several seconds. Then he pulled away far enough that he could look into my eyes.

"You're very pretty," he said.

I smiled. "Thanks. I think it's the dress." I glanced down at myself. "Sirius says I look like an ice princess and you _know_ that _that's_ the dress."

"I wasn't talking about the dress, though it's nice. I was talking about _you_."

"Oh." I glanced down, a little embarrassed, but mostly pleased.

He glanced around the room. "Shall I-may I take you home?"

I love boys when they're awkward.

"Yeah," I said.

"Great… You want something to eat?"

I laughed. "No. I had-with James."

"Oh, right. You want to go home, then?" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. We were still standing on the dance floor, but we weren't the only ones.

"I don't care. Sure."

"Okay. You have a jacket or something?"

"A wrap, yes. I'll go get it. Meet you by the door." I glanced around the crowded room. "I need to tell Jasmine," I observed out loud.

"I can," he said. "If you like."

I laughed. "No, that's fine." I hesitated, and then left him there.

Jasmine was still talking with Thomas. She seemed to be having great fun doing it. I tapped my foot until she looked at me.

"Remus is taking me home," I said.

"Okay," she replied, raising her eyebrows.

I hurried up to the bedroom in which my wrap was, threw it around my shoulders, and headed for the door. Remus was there, waiting for me. He grinned when he saw me.

"Sorry, I guess we have to walk," he said as we went outside.

I laughed. "I don't mind," I told him honestly.

We swung our hands between us as we walked. We didn't say much, but it was comfortable and sweet. When we reached my home we stepped out under a tree to get out of the light.

Remus pulled me close and held me for several seconds. Then he pulled away so that he could look into my face. We stood like that for a moment, and then he leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against mine. Then he quite suddenly let me go.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

He was frowning. "I'm sorry," he said.

"What?" I said again, even more puzzled.

"I shouldn't-this is a mistake," he said.

For a moment I froze, horrified. He thought I was a mistake! Then my natural rebelliousness shone forth again.

"What do you mean? I'm not a mistake!"

"No," he said quickly. "Not you, me."

"You're not a mistake either, Remus. You're _wonderful_," I said rather forcefully.

"Rosie…" he murmured.

"Remus, listen. I'm a little slow, I know that. But I think you're brilliant, I really do. Please don't think we're a mistake…"

"I don't know."

"Please, Remus," I coaxed.

"New Year's Eve," he said suddenly. "We'll leave it now and talk then."

"Okay," I agreed. "But please try to think we're not a mistake. I…like you, Remus."

He sighed. "Okay," he agreed. He suddenly pulled me close, pressed his lips against my forehead, and was gone.

I sighed and headed for the house. _New Year's Eve… _It seemed like forever. Remus was…beyond description. I smiled in spite of everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here you are again. Of course, not mine. And btw, thanks, Bookaholicgal :)**

* * *

The owl came on the twenty-eighth. I was in Jasmine's room, talking with her, when I heard it at the window. Jasmine let it in and it flapped straight over to me. I took the letter, opened it, and read it. It was an invitation to James Potter's New Year's Eve party ending with a postscript saying Jasmine was invited too.

I gave an excited little squeak. "Ugh, that sounded stupid," I remarked. "But look here, Jaz! This is great." I handed her the invitation.

She read it and looked up at me, smiling. "This _is_ great. Wow!"

"Yes!" I said. "I wonder if Lilia got an invitation."

"Doubt it," Jasmine replied, looking at the invitation again.

As if on cue, the door opened and Lilia came in. I swear, that girl is psychic sometimes-the wrong sometimes.

"What's going on?" She glanced around, saw the invitation in Jasmine's hand, and swooped across the room to grab it. She read it in a manner of seconds, and then looked up at me. "Where's mine?" Like I was hiding it.

"You don't have any," I pointed out.

She looked angry. "Of course I do! It just didn't get here yet." She stalked out of the room.

I rolled my eyes after her. "Yeah, if you like."

Jasmine and I laughed.

"She's going to be disappointed," Jasmine said.

"Serves her right," I said vindictively. "She can't actually expect James to invite her after she's gone and ditched him like that. I better write him back."

Jasmine, Stace, Trish, and I went shopping on the thirtieth. It was quite fun. They came home with us and we were sprawled around the room when Lilia came flying into the room. She grabbed the invitation off the dresser and stared at it. Then she screamed very loudly. I grabbed my ears.

"Is something wrong?" Mum was standing in the doorway.

"Mum! Look at this! James Potter has sent Rosie and Jasmine an invitation to his party and not me! _Not me_!" my sister shrieked.

"Well, what did you expect?" I shot at her. "You ditched him, didn't you! Just in time for the holidays so you could have all the 'fun' you liked. Didn't think about the New Year's Eve party, did you?"

Lilia shrieked again. "Mum! Say she can't go! Say they both can't!"

Mum sighed. "But, darling, they were invited and I don't see why they shouldn't…" She was already uncomfortable, torn between wanting to do what Lilia wanted and wanting to be fair.

"But Mum! She's not being a good sister to me! No loyalty!" Lilia shrieked.

"Well, I'm not in Hufflepuff, am I?" I retorted.

"Say she can't go!" she screamed at Mum.

Mum sighed again. "But, darling, why not?"

"Because." Lilia took a deep breath. "Mum," she said, her voice turning honey-sweet, "I think it would be fun to have sisters' night. Just the three of us, since you and Dad are going to Mrs. MacDonald's party. It would be fun and we haven't had one in ages." In ages? More like never.

Mum was caught; I could see it before she said a word. She's always worrying about us not being as close sisters as she'd like. "Well, that sounds like a great plan. You three don't spend a lot of time together. I think that it's a wonderful plan. Yes, Rosie, it's probably best if you stay here."

Lilia was smirking.

I scowled, my mind racing. Then I thought of something. "But Mum, couldn't I please go to Stacie's for overnight? I know she wants me."

"Yes, I do," Stace spoke up. "We've been wanting to for ages."

"But we can't have a sisters' night without you!" Lilia shrieked.

Mum looked from one of us to the other. "Well, that's true. No, Rosie, you'd better stay here." And she escaped to the kitchen.

Lilia smirked at me. "Ha! Serves you right!"

"You despicable creature," I hissed.

Her smile didn't leave her face. "If I'm not going to James's party neither are you." Still smirking, she left the room.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" I groaned. "Wouldn't you just _know_ she'd have to ruin everything?"

"I'm going to take your dresses home with me," Stace said.

"Do that. She'd probably cut them into scraps," I said dully. "You'd better go before she grabs you around the neck."

They laughed and left.

I groaned. "It's not fair," I muttered.

"True." Jasmine looked sympathetic.

I went to my room. Jasmine's sympathy wasn't actually making me feel better, though it wasn't her fault. I grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and scribbled a note for James.

_James-_

_I'm sorry but I can't come to your party after all. Lilia got mum to say I may not and now she's gonna keep me under lock and key that night. So I'm sorry but there isn't any way. I hate it I really want to come. But I can't. I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts._

_Rosie_

I fastened it to the leg of Echo, my owl, and sent her off. I watched her flap away. I rather wanted to fly to James and Remus, with her. I rolled my eyes at how cliché that sounded.

I got my reply almost an hour later.

_Rosie_

_You sure you can't come? Remus really wants to see you. C'mon, ask Lil if she won't let you. Bet she will_

_James_

I sighed at it and laughed. James, the eternal believer in the goodness of my sister. Even if every sign pointed out the truth-she's not as good as he thinks.

_James-_

_Sorry, but no. I am not going to humiliate myself by asking my sister if SHE WILL BLOODY LET ME GO TO YOUR PARTY. She wouldn't let me anyway. I really really want to see Remus too. And don't think I haven't tried to figure out a way to make so I can come. But my sister has got mum on this thing about us having a sister night. Gag me like Lilia wants to have sister night with me she just doesn't want me to come to your party. She said as much to me so you don't need to defend her. And mum won't let me sleep over at Stace's house or even have her come here. Lilia was all on about this thing about sister night, since Mum and Dad will be at Mrs. MacDonald's party and won't come home until who knows how late. Maybe not at all, they might get a motel. I'll be surprised if they don't. But Lilia's all up in the air about it. Oh, I swear, I'm going to jinx her so that her lips turn green every time she snogs a boy for months. If I can't find a jinx like that I'll invent one. Trust me, I will. Oh, this makes me so mad!_

_Rosie_

I sent Echo off with this and went to bed, feeling depressed. Remus had said we would talk on New Year's Eve. What would happen to us now?

I turned over and tried to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, this would then be the last one. Yay! Or whatever. I actually writing Jasmine and Lilia's stories as well, but don't know how soon I'll post them. Anyway, love you if you review!**

* * *

It was the evening of the thirty-first. I was sprawled in Jasmine's room, being grouchy and rereading my last letter from James. It was quite short and not at all informative.

_Rose_

_Cheer up. The Marauders are on it. Remus misses you too_

_Prongs_

At first I had been surprised that he had signed himself as Prongs. Oh, I knew that the Marauders called him that. You couldn't spend much time around them with noticing that. They all had their names, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs being Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James, respectively. No one else called them by those names, and I had never actually heard them call each other by their real names. I had no idea where the names had come from.

I was also vaguely surprised he'd called me Rose, which he never did to my face. But I supposed it was shorter and it seemed he'd been in a hurry, though he had found time to say that Remus missed me too. That was sweet and actually cheered me up a little.

Jasmine was sitting on her chair, watching me. I'd been swearing for the last couple of minutes and I guess she was waiting for me to start up again.

"I still haven't written him back," I said out loud. "He's probably busy with his party. Damn it."

"The party doesn't actually start until ten. It's just nine-thirty," Jasmine said comfortingly. At least I think it was supposed to be comforting. I wasn't comforted.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled him a short grumpy reply.

_James-_

_Thanks I'm excessively comforted. Bloody hell, you have any idea how I'm feeling stuck here knowing there's a party going on that I should be at?_

_Rosie_

I went to the window and whistled for Echo. She came obligingly soon and I fastened the parchment to her leg and sent her away. I shut the window and returned to the bed, tugging at my too small t-shirt.

"This is horrible. It's like sitting here, watching the clock, just waiting for it to be ten o'clock and to know that that party's started. Ugh, depressing." I groaned.

Jasmine sighed sympathetically. "I'm feeling sorry for you, really. I actually think it would be great to be there as well. I've never been invited to one of James's parties before."

The wistful note in her voice made me feel guilty. I hadn't ever been to James's New Year's Eve party, but I had been to one of his in the summer…when Lilia was his girlfriend and I was her friend-and then his. My friendship with him was apparently stronger than mine with hers was. I was more comfortable with him than I had ever thought I would be before I knew him like that. And now I was amazed to think that I could have thought that I fancied James. It had been nothing compared to what I felt for Remus.

"I'm sorry," I said to Jasmine. "You should be allowed to go… It's not you that Lilia was having a fit about. What's she doing, anyway?"

"No idea." Jasmine smiled a little. "But it _is_ a pity that Trish and Stace weren't allowed to come over. At least that would take our minds off things."

"Yeah…" I agreed dully.

We both watched the clock tick nearer and nearer to ten o'clock. Then it was ten, and we both sighed. Silence prevailed, as neither of us could think of anything to say that hadn't been said.

The doorbell rang. I heard swift footsteps go past the door. Oh sure, Lilia could answer the door _now_, just so that we wouldn't have any chance to leave. I listened to hear who it was, but couldn't tell. I could tell that Lilia was arguing and becoming upset. I jumped off the bed and went to see who it was.

Sirius and Peter was who it was, Sirius looking handsome as ever, but also a bit angry. He was the one who was arguing with my sister.

"-can't, I've told you," Lilia was saying. "Mum doesn't want her to leave the house tonight."

"So we've heard, but who cares? Anyway, Lilia, being her sister you won't care if she bends the rules a little, will you? In fact you'll be glad to help." Sirius grinned.

"What? I'm supposed to make sure she stays at home tonight!" Lilia said.

Sirius glanced past her at me, and suddenly he really grinned, making his earlier grin for Lilia look fake. "Hey Rosie," he said cheerfully.

Lilia glared over her shoulder at me. "Rosie, go back into that room. You're not to leave the house tonight, you heard Mum."

"I heard _you_," I replied coldly.

"So let's go," Sirius said. "The party's already started."

"But-I can't go," I said.

Lilia looked half surprised, half pleased. I ignored her.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not-dressed right or anything." I glanced down at myself, dressed in grey sweatpants, the kind with two white stripes up the side, and an old soft pink t-shirt.

"You don't look that bad to me," Sirius said, grinning. "Oh, hey, Jasmine," he added.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Jasmine there, smiling.

"Sirius!" I said. "Everyone there will be all dressed up."

"So dress up," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "That would take forever. And anyway, Stace has our dresses."

"Well, let's go there then," he said cheerfully.

"Sirius, you're mental," I said firmly.

"Is it really that mental, Rosie?" Jasmine asked. "I mean, Stace could help us get ready then."

"Okay, fine!" I gave up. "It's not that I don't want to come, anyway."

"So let's go!" Sirius sounded quite glad I'd finally agreed.

"You can't!" Lilia began.

"Oh, shut up," I told her.

"I'll tell Mum," she threatened.

"You do that," I said. "And I'll drag up some things I know about _you_ that aren't so pleasant. We'll see who comes out worst." I pulled my wand out of my pocket. "Or I could just say Oblivate and point this at you and see what happens."

"Get that thing away from me," Lilia snapped. She whirled around and stalked into the house, highly upset.

I laughed. "Yes! Let's go!"

Jasmine and I followed Sirius and Peter outside. There were two broomsticks waiting for us.

Sirius looked from Jasmine to me and back again. "Which one of you can fly best?" he asked.

We exchanged looks and laughed.

"Jasmine," I told him. "That's why she's on the House team and I'm not."

He grinned. "All right. I guess you'll be riding with me then, Rosie, and Wormtail will be with you, Jasmine, because he can't fly either."

We climbed on and kicked off. As we flew towards Stace's house I heard Jasmine laughing behind me, and knew she was feeling good about going to this party-and on a broomstick, no less. For Jasmine, it could hardly get better. Even for me it was awesome, and though I think flying is cool, I don't love it the way Jasmine does.

We landed on Stace's front lawn and Jasmine rang the doorbell. Stace's older sister, Shannon, answered it. She greeted us happily and called for Stace, who came, listened to our story, laughed, and said she'd help us get ready. Shannon, who'd also listened interestedly, said she'd help too. And she was a real help, since she was a seventh year and of age, and therefore able to do magic at home legally.

After they were done primping and prodding they allowed us to see ourselves in Shan's full-length mirror.

Mine was a little black dress. Velvet-I think-, the straps crossed in front and were set with diamonds, it was a halter. My hair they had put up again, but in a more elaborate arrangement that on Christmas Eve. For jewellery I wore a slender silver bracelet and small silver earrings. On my feet I was wearing silver heeled strappy sandals-absolute madness, in my opinion; it _was_ December for crying out loud. But Shan and Stace just laughed and assured me that they 'made' the dress-which I didn't believe and I don't think they meant it, either.

Jasmine was, of course, absolutely stunning. She was wearing a strapless light blue taffeta evening dress. It was slightly wrapped, but almost more slantingly layered. Over her bust there were large rhinestones that became fewer and farther between as you looked down, the lowest one being about even with her hips. She wore a silver band bracelet and small silver earrings, and on her feet she wore silver shoes-much more practical if not as dainty as mine, though their looks really didn't matter, her dress hid them. Her hair was open, and slightly curled.

We went out into the living room, where Sirius and Peter were talking with Shan's boyfriend Tyler, waiting for us. They all looked up when we entered. Sirius whistled at us, and we both grinned.

"Let's go," Jasmine said, bouncing up and down on her toes. "It's past ten-thirty…we're missing the party."

"The party isn't really going yet," Sirius told her, standing. Stunning as usual, he was wearing a black button down shirt and dark jeans.

"When will it start going?" I asked.

"Around eleven, maybe. But let's go anyway."

We all went outside. I carefully manoeuvred through the snow, trying to keep snow out of my sandals. It was cold out and I shivered.

Sirius noticed. "You're cold. Here." He took off his leather jacket and put it on me. It was warm, and smelled great-like Sirius.

"Now _you'll_ get cold," I said, snuggling deeper into the jacket.

He just grinned. "I'll be okay. Let's go."

"Okay," I agreed. I climbed onto the broomstick behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, and he kicked off.

The jacket helped, it really did, but by the time we landed on the Potters' front lawn my legs were entirely numb and I had firmly made up my mind that Stace and Trish were either totally mental, or they wanted me to freeze to my death. Either way, I was cold-very, very cold.

Sirius climbed off and then looked at me when I didn't move, so I climbed off-and basically fell over. I would have, but Sirius caught me, just as Jasmine landed and she and Peter climbed off their broom. Her hair was tousled by the wind, and she looked even better than before.

"You okay?" she asked me brightly.

My teeth were chattering, but I tried to formulate a coherent answer. It didn't work, and Sirius looked concernedly at me.

"I think I'd better get her inside." And he picked me up and carried me straight into the house, Jasmine and Peter following.

We went straight through the hall, past the door behind which we could hear the party, up the stairs, down another, shorter hall, and into the spare room. Sirius placed me on the queen bed, stepped back and looked at me, still concerned.

"Oy, Wormtail!" he said. "Go get Moony and Prongs."

Peter scurried off, returning a moment later with both James and Remus.

"You came! Excellent!" James said.

"Yeah…" Sirius said. "I think Rosie froze a bit on the way, though."

Remus gave him an odd look and hurried across the room to me. He dropped down on the bed and touched my cheek.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

I was still shivering, but I nodded. He shook his head and ran his eyes over me.

Across the room, Sirius and James were talking with each other and a little with Jasmine. Peter was there too.

"Oy, Moony!" James called. "You could take her into my room-it's warmer."

Remus nodded, picked me up, and carried me across the hall into James' room, where he put me on the bed while he pulled up a chair to the fire, and then he picked me up and carried me over to it.

"You're too cold," he said.

"M-m-m-my l-l-l-l-legs," I chattered at him.

He touched my knee carefully. "They're icy," he said, frowning. "Merlin, doesn't Sirius know how to take care of a girl?" He rubbed my leg cautiously.

"H-he g-g-gave m-me h-his j-jacket," I chattered out.

Remus shook his head, and then, quite suddenly, he picked me up, sat down, and pulled me onto his lap. He was warm-very warm. He felt delicious. I cuddled against him. He hugged me close.

"That dress in December?" he said incredulously.

"S-sorry," I said. I was starting to warm up. "St-Stacie and-d T-Trish chose it."

"Barking mad," he said.

I laughed shakily. "I-I know."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have come-instead of Peter."

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"James asked me if I wanted to. I said I'd rather wait until you were here…and anyway, James thought that maybe I was too mad at Lilia to let me go."

"Mad at Lilia?" I questioned.

"Yeah…'cause she was making you upset."

"Oh." I felt myself smiling.

For a moment there was silence. He held me and I leaned against his chest. He smelled nice-even better than Sirius. My feet were thawing out. It hurt.

"So?" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"It's New Year's Eve. You said we'd talk." As soon as I said it I had a feeling that I had just shot myself in the foot.

He stood up and put me on the chair. He walked over to the window and stood with his back to me, looking out.

"Remus?" I said cautiously.

"I haven't changed my mind, Rosie." He turned around.

"I haven't changed mine either," I said back.

He didn't say anything.

"Remus…" I said.

"We can't do this, Rosie. I'm sorry."

"Remus, we can too! Why can't we?"

"I'm all wrong for you." He shook his head.

"Remus, that is the most ridiculous thing you have ever said. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are basically _perfect._ The only thing that's wrong with you is that you're being absolutely thick. And stubborn."

He folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not at all perfect, Rosie. And there is something wrong with me."

"Ha!" I stood up. Sitting down made me feel small and trivial. "Remus, what is wrong with you? You're being ridiculous!"

"I'm not being ridiculous, Rosie."

"Remus! This is wrong! I love you and-"

"Don't," he said, his voice low and harsh.

"I will!" I said rebelliously. "Why can't we be together? Everything-it just-would be right for us together."

"Rosie." He walked across the room to me. "There can be no _us_. You can't be with me. You'd get hurt, and I can't let that happen."

I stamped my foot. Try doing that sometime when you're wearing dainty silver heeled sandals.

"Remus," I said. "You're ridiculous. As if you'd _ever_ hurt me."

"It wouldn't be just me." His voice was low.

"Oh, I suppose James and Sirius will start beating me up," I said sarcastically.

"It won't be them," he said.

"Stop being so bloody calm, Remus! You're being ridiculous; I don't care what you say. We'd be like the perfect couple and you're not letting us!" I was mad.

"No, we wouldn't," he contradicted.

"Remus!" I stepped forward. I wanted to hit him, but I didn't. "Would you quit it?! We _would_. And you know it! I don't see why you're being so bloody stubborn!"

"I am not being stubborn!" He was starting to become upset. Good. I can handle upset better than calm and pleading.

"Yes, you are! You're not making any sense and you just keep saying 'we wouldn't be good together' and we _would!_ I'll believe you, I will, if you tell me one good reason we wouldn't be good together. One good reason why you think so."

"How's this for a reason?" he almost snarled. "You wouldn't be safe. No one is safe around someone who turns into a monster every mo-" He stopped, looking horrified.

"Month," I supplied. Then I realized what he'd said. _"What?"_

"Nothing," he said quickly. He turned to leave.

I caught his arm and hung on. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"Remus, you're lying. But, fine, go, dance, have fun!" I turned away.

"Rosie…"

"GO!" I shouted.

He went.

I sat back down on the chair, thinking about what he'd said and trying to make sense of it. _A monster every month_… I didn't know what he meant. I'm not a brain. I needed Jasmine.

I went into the room Sirius had first taken me into, but it was empty. I went downstairs to the party. I saw James and Remus, standing close and talking. I had to look a little before I found Jasmine. She was dancing with Sirius, and looked like she was having fun. Well, I was sorry to interrupt her, but the dance was ending anyway, and for the moment at least, I was caring more about me and Remus than her fun with Sirius. I went over and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned. "Oh, Rosie!"

"Come with me, I need to talk to you," I said.

Sirius looked at me keenly, but said nothing.

Jasmine followed me upstairs to James' room. I wasn't sure why I bothered to go back there. Once in the room, I closed the door and turned to face her.

"Jaz," I said. "Who turns into a monster every month?"

"What?" She frowned.

"Just tell me. What kind of person turns into a monster once a month?"

"Well…" She was still frowning. "The first thing that comes to mind would be a werewolf, but there might be others."

I sat down hard in the chair.

"Rosie? Are you all right?" Jasmine's face was concerned.

"I'm fine," I said. "Jasmine, go find Remus, please. Tell him…" I took a deep breath. "Tell him I need to talk with him…_right_ _now_."

She gave me a funny look, but went.

I sat very still, my eyes closed. The door opened and shut.

"Rosie?" Remus' voice sounded slightly concerned.

"Remus Lupin," I said, and my voice didn't sound like me. "Are you or are you not a bloody werewolf?"

He didn't say anything. I opened my eyes. He was looking at me, but his face was expressionless.

"_Are you_?" I demanded.

He nodded once, jerkily.

I blinked. And thought. _So it's true. What's a werewolf like, anyway? Remus is Remus but when you hear of werewolves you think of scary beasts that live underground. But that's not Remus. Are there any like that then? But I don't really care. I don't care about any of them except him. He's Remus Remus Remus who I love no matter if he is a werewolf. It's not like he's a werewolf all the time just at full moon. But I wish he'd told me. Doesn't he trust me? Or was he afraid I'd freak out. I could I guess but he's still Remus either way._

"Rosie?"

I looked up at him. He was frowning at me, looking worried. I stood up and walked over to stand in front of him, close enough to touch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Tell you! Wouldn't that have been nice? Hey, Rosie, thought you might like to know, I'm a werewolf. No worries…just if I'm anywhere near you on full moon I'll bite you and turn you into a werewolf as well. Unless, of course, I kill you." His voice was hard, bitter.

"Remus…" I reached up and touched his cheek. "I love you."

His eyes focused on me. "Rosie, by now you ought to know for yourself that we can't be together."

"Remus, if those bloody Marauders you call your friends can spend all their time with you, why in the world can't I be your girlfriend?"

"That's different," he said. "James and Sirius and Peter…they can take care of themselves."

"And I can't?" I said in exasperation.

"Not like they can."

"How can they?" I asked flatly.

He shook his head.

"Remus, they know, don't they?"

He nodded.

"And they don't care, and I don't either."

"Rosie… They maybe won't like that I told you, but they're Animagi."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Wow," I said. "That's brilliant. It must be so fun… But what does that have to do with anything?"

"They're with me when I transform," he explained. "I don't want to attack animals. And they…" He shook his head.

"Remus, I don't care. I still want to be your girlfriend. If I can't be with you at full moon, then so be it. I don't care."

"Rosie… You don't know what you're saying."

"I bloody do too! I love you love you love you, Remus! And you love me too." I folded my arms over my chest and hoped I was right.

"I know I do," he said quietly. "I have for ages. That doesn't matter."

"That's ridiculous. Of course it matters, you dimwit!" I regretted that as soon as I said it. I'm not so sensible always. Part of my mind was stuck on _'I have for ages.'_

He sighed.

"Remus, please… Give us a chance," I whispered.

He touched my cheek. "I'd like to."

"Then do. Please."

He sighed again. "What if I end up hurting you?"

"You won't," I said firmly. "James and Sirius wouldn't let you anyway, if they had to ship me to Antarctica."

He laughed a little. "Rosie…"

I looked up at him. "Remus," I whispered. "Please."

He cupped my face in his large, warm hands. "You mean so much to me. I don't want to hurt you. Ever."

"Then don't," I whispered. "Say yes."

"Yes," he said softly. "If that's what you want."

"You. More than anything."

He pressed his lips against mine, and then looked into my eyes.

"Tell me…if I'm hurting you. If you want me to leave."

"I never want you to leave," I told him.

"What you do want then," he said, and smiled.

"Right now," I said, "I want you to kiss me senseless."

"Okay," he said.

* * *

**_Fin._**


End file.
